


Surveillance et obsession

by AndersAndrew



Category: Mytho (Comic)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Creepy, Guilt, Inappropriate touching, Late at Night, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsessive Behavior, Seductive Luka, Sleeping Luka, Stalker Anubis, Ties & Cravats, Trapped, Underage Kissing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, a little bit somnophilia
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La réincarnation de Loki ravive chez Anubis une obsession malsaine qui l'oblige à passer ses nuits campé devant la maison des Asling en espérant que quelque chose se produise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surveillance et obsession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Berylia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berylia/gifts).



> Titre : Surveillance et obsession  
> Fandom : Mytho  
> Persos/Couple : Anubis/Loki!Luka (vaguement Thybalt et la maman des deux garçons)  
> Rating : NC-17 (pour mentions sexuelles dérangeantes dues à l'âge du principal protagoniste)  
> Nombre de mots : 3269  
> Disclaimer : Mytho est une bande dessinées de Rutile et Zimra.  
> Prompt : Anubis commence à avoir des pensées pas catholiques (lol) sur Luka. Il essaye de ne pas y penser. Clairement ça le rend malade. Il n'est pas ce genre de dieu ! Bien sûr soit c'est le plan de cette petite enflure de Luka, soit il s'en rend compte et se sert de ça à son avantage.  
> Notes : Pas de scène de sexe, mais j'ai préféré mettre un rating élevé, à cause de l'underage. Je pense avoir fait un assez bon travail sur l'obsession qui vire un peu fascination par moment. Par contre, concernant le cynisme de Loki, j'y suis allée un peu light. J'ai essayé d'équilibrer le côté « découverte » et le côté « déjà adulte ».  
> Bonne lecture !

Dans les films humains, lorsque les personnages effectuaient ce qu'ils appelaient « une planque » – c'est à dire espionner les agissements d'une personne à son insu – ils le faisaient systématiquement dans une fourgonnette noire sensée passer inaperçue, équipée de tous les appareils dernier cri en matière d'écoute et de télé-surveillance.  
Anubis, quant à lui, était simplement assis, sous la forme d'un grand chien noir aux oreilles pointues, sur la pelouse des Asling, dissimulé dans l'ombre de la haie. De là, il pouvait observer sans être vu : Luka Asling était étendu nonchalamment dans le canapé du salon à regarder la télévision, un paquet de chips posé à côté de lui. Anubis percevait grâce à son ouïe canine des bribes de l'émission qu'il était en train de regarder, et qui parlait des spectaculaires tremblements de terre qui avaient eu lieu un peu partout ces temps-ci.  
Depuis l'éveil de Loki, il se passait de drôles de choses...  
Le frère de Luka, Thybalt, était monté à l'étage dès son retour de l'école, ignorant volontairement son aîné, pour faire ses devoirs puis jouer à la console. Anubis prêtait une oreille distraite à ses activités, se concentrant sur le principal sujet de ses inquiétudes.  
Bien sûr, la réincarnation de Loki n'était pas un hasard ; elle avait été voulu par les dieux les plus hauts gradés du panthéon. Mais Anubis ne comprenait pas.  
Il voyait le gamin en train de mâchonner, le regard torve et le devant de son t-shirt couvert de miettes...et il se demandait quel grand défi cela pouvait représenter pour des créatures surpuissantes telles qu'Isis ou Odin d'écraser un mioche sachant à peine comment faire ses lacets.  
Anubis était vieux, bien plus que son apparence ne le laissait supposer. Il se souvenait d'une époque où même un enfant comme Luka pouvait avoir son importance, et devenir un guerrier redoutable.  
Mais au fil de ses surveillances, il n'avait vu qu'un gosse comme les autres. Un peu feignant, un peu chapardeur, un peu mauvais joueur, peut-être, mais rien d'assez digne pour ce qu'il attendait.  
Il n'était pas sensé être là. Il n'était pas sensé surveiller Loki ; il avait pris des congés exceptionnels pour le suivre de près, pour être sûr. Les événements qui se produisaient en ce moment – séismes, orages violents, agressivité exacerbée chez la populace, certaines rivières se changeant en sang – n'avaient rien de naturel, et peut-être que Loki y était mêlé, de près ou de loin. Anubis n'était pas un enquêteur, mais c'était une drôle de coïncidence que cela arrive pile au moment où Luka avait pris connaissance de ses pouvoirs.  
Pourtant, il avait été si déçu, les quelques jours qu'il avait passé en compagnie du garçon. Sa vie n'était qu'une succession de banalité et d'ennui. Il n'avait rien trouvé qui fonda son hypothèse...ni qui lui permit de dire qu'il s'agissait bien de Loki, destructeur de monde...  
Et ça, c'était sans doute ce qui lui mettait le plus la puce à l'oreille.  
Loki ne faisant rien ? Loki se prélassant dans une vie monotone et triste, où il était la tête de turc des élèves de sa classe, l'enfant mal aimé d'une mère trop souvent absente ?  
Il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que c'était faux.  
Du flan, de la comédie !  
Il tirerait le fin mot de l'histoire tôt ou tard. Et tant pis si pour cela il devait se mettre à dos la hiérarchie. Car il savait que son obsession pour Loki serait mal perçue. Qu'ils ne comprendraient pas ses doutes.  
Pour eux, Luka était un nom sur un bout de papier, et Loki une formalité administrative parfaitement sous contrôle.  
C'était faux aussi. On ne contrôlait pas le Père du Mensonge. Le croire, c'était ouvrir les bras à la manipulation et à ses tromperies les plus perfides.  
Cependant, il commençait à fatiguer, et, bien que sa fourrure lui tînt chaud, la fraîcheur du soir avait tendance à l'engourdir. Il n'était plus habitué au climat de ces régions.  
Il rêvait de son antique Égypte, de la sécheresse accablante pendant la journée, et de la moiteur omniprésente du soir. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour revenir à cette époque bénie où tous les dieux étaient traités à la même enseigne, où il n'était le sous-fifre de personne et n'avait aucun compte à rendre. Où il ne connaissait même pas le nom de Loki.  
Où son plaisir était celui de l'embaumeur ayant bien fait son travail – et pas celui, éphémère, qu'il prenait tout seul dans son lit, les nuits durant lesquelles la solitude se faisait si forte qu'il se masturbait frénétiquement en essayant de s'imaginer ce que ce serait de vivre à nouveaux comme dans les temps anciens, sans entrave, sans chemin prédéfini, et ses doigts plongés dans le sang, travaillant la chair pour la faire perdurer, pour la rendre belle.  
Il secoua paresseusement la tête, couché dans l'herbe. Il se laissait aller à la rêverie et n'était plus tout à fait attentif. Il devait...surveiller...  
Le garçon dans le salon s'étira, et se redressa vivement. Sa mère venait de rentrer.  
Anubis vit son visage morose et sans relief s'éclairer d'un sourire franc ; il ressentit un pincement au cœur.  
Il n'y avait rien de Loki dans le regard brillant d'amour, les gestes empressés pour aider sa mère à ranger les courses, l'espoir avide d'attention. Ou peut-être qu'il refusait simplement de le voir, parce que pour lui, Loki devait rester un ennemi. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de sympathiser, de compatir.  
Pourtant c'était ce qu'il faisait sans s'en rendre compte.

Il dû se laisser happer par le sommeil, car lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, l'esprit brumeux, les lumières étaient éteintes.  
Il regarda autour de lui, inspectant les environs : personne.  
Il se changea, passant de chien à humain en une fraction de seconde. Consulta sa montre. L'heure était en effet tardive et les Asling devaient être couchés. Mais habituellement, il vérifiait que Luka était bien monté dans sa chambre, ce qu'il n'avait pu faire à cause de sa sieste inopinée.  
Maugréant entre ses dents, il fit le tour de la maison à la recherche d'une fenêtre mal fermée. Il en trouva une à l'arrière, donnant sur la buanderie.  
Piétinant au milieu du rosier familiale, il réussit à se faufiler à l'intérieur, au prix de moult efforts et écorchures.  
Très mécontent, il essuya rapidement la terre maculant ses souliers de marque italienne désormais ternies et tenta de lisser quelques peu ses habits. Un peu de sueur mouillait son front et il se tamponna le visage avec une serviette propre. Ça sentait la lessive et l'adoucissant, ce qui étrangement l'apaisa. Il était nerveux – s'introduire comme un voleur chez les gens, non mais quelle idée ? - néanmoins il savait qu'il agissait pour le bien de tous. Pour la paix et sa propre tranquillité d'esprit.  
Il se faufila jusqu'à l'escalier heureusement recouvert de moquette. Il tenta cependant de ne faire aucun bruit, les lèvres pincées, les sens en alerte.  
Plus il approchait du but, plus il s'interrogeait sur ses motivations. N'était-ce pas pousser le vice trop loin ? Que dirait-on si l'on apprenait qu'il violait le domicile des gens pour vérifier que Loki/Luka s'était bien couché, tel l'enfant qu'il est sensé être.  
Quelque soit le résultat, qu'est-ce que ça lui apporterait ? Les dieux savaient où se trouvaient Loki, alors quel besoin avait-il de légitimer des accusations envers lui ? A moins...  
A moins qu'il cherche à les infirmer ? A montrer que Loki n'était plus celui qu'il était, qu'il avait changé ?  
Pourquoi ?  
Arrivé sur le pallier, il entreprit de se guider grâce au mur, pour rejoindre la chambre au bout du couloir. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, ce qui laissait supposer que tout le monde dormait, mais il valait mieux rester prudent.  
Les nerfs à vif, Anubis écoutait le moindre grincement, le moindre souffle, essayant de percevoir un changement. Il atteignit la chambre de Luka sans encombre et poussa la porte en se crispant : elle grinçait très légèrement, mais dans le silence sépulcral, ça résonnait comme une explosion.  
Il attendit sur le seuil, empli d'appréhension, sans pouvoir l'expliquer. Il avait l'impression de commettre un sacrilège.  
Il avait tenté de justifier ses actions, mais maintenant qu'il était arrivé, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour ça, pour se retrouver ici à cet instant.  
Quelque chose d'important se produisait en lui, le transformait, sans qu'il parvienne à déterminer de quoi il s'agissait. Mais il savait qu'il n'était pas normal.  
Depuis l'éveil de Loki...non, peut-être avant...ou bien après...il ne sait plus.  
Il y pensait quelque fois, et ça l'empêchait de penser à autre chose, ça prenait toute la place.  
Loki. Loki était revenu. Loki était là.  
Loki était juste derrière cette porte, il lui suffisait de la franchir.  
Anubis se mordit la lèvre. C'était quoi cette sensation bizarre qui lui tordait les entrailles ?  
Un bruit de pas le fit sursauter, et il s'engouffra dans la chambre en captant du coin de l'oeil la lueur d'une lampe de poche.  
Il s'adossa à la porte refermée et écouta. Thybalt ne sembla pas l'avoir remarqué, car il continua son chemin jusqu'aux toilettes sans s'arrêter.  
Anubis prit un moment pour se calmer. Voilà qu'il était bien puni pour sa folie ; il avait risqué d'être découvert, et ça l'aurait bien puni. Il ne devrait pas être là.  
Son attention se reporta sur la forme allongée sur le lit. N'étant pas encore sûr, il approcha à pas feutrés.  
Il y avait bien un corps, mais le visage était dissimulé par un oreiller tassé curieusement, de sorte qu'il ne voyait pas de qui il s'agissait.  
Sa tête lui disait que c'était stupide, qu'il en avait assez fait, qu'il était temps de partir. Ses jambes, quant à elles, le firent avancer plus près, et c'est alors qu'il perçut dans l'air une odeur qui n'avait que peu à faire dans une chambre d'enfant : encens et épices.  
Une pensée fugitive le traversa, mais trop vite pour qu'il la saisisse au vol. Il se sentait bouillir d'impatience. D'excitation aussi, un peu. C'était comme d'atteindre le but après une longue chasse au trésor, et il avait la bouche humide, comme s'il salivait par avance du prix de la récompense.  
Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de récompense. A quoi pouvait-il bien penser ?!  
Pourtant, cela ne l'empêcha guère de se pencher sur le corps frêle, se faisant l'effet d'un parfait croquemitaine. Il eut le souffle coupé en écartant très précautionneusement l'oreiller.  
Il s'était préparé à une duperie. Il était tellement tendu, tellement convaincu qu'il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond dans tout ça, qu'il s'était persuadé jusqu'au bout qu'il avait eu raison de faire tout ça – la surveillance, pénétrer par effraction...  
Et là, il avait sous les yeux la preuve qu'il avait eu tort : Luka dormait à poings fermés dans son lit.  
Il était malingre, d'aspect complètement inoffensif dans l'abandon du sommeil.  
Ses petits doigts crispés sur un coin de la taie.  
Petite figure pâle éclairée par un rayon de lune. Rien d'anormal. Pas de vilain monstre attendant qu'Anubis tourne le dos pour déclencher le Ragnarök.  
Tout ça pour rien, strictement rien.  
Anubis soupira. Depuis le début, il se leurrait totalement sur les raisons de sa venue. Il avait tellement peur de l'admettre que c'en était risible.  
Ça ne servait à rien d'être distant et professionnel. Au final, ils en reviendraient au même point. Que Loki décide de se manifester ou non, leur destin était tout tracé. Les dieux ne le laisseraient pas vivre en paix dans cette petite banlieue pavillonnaire, avec sa mère et son frère.  
Et tout finira avec Anubis, le fer de sa lance ; et Loki vaincu.  
Anubis contempla le garçon endormi et caressa fébrilement sa gorge. Ça sera facile. Elle était si fine, si fragile. Il pourrait la trancher d'un seul trait, comme on raye un nom au stylo.  
Ce n'était pas une guerre, ni un massacre. C'était un sacrifice, un sacrifice rituel obsolète sur l'autel des anciens dieux, en compensation d'une existence qui n'était déjà plus la sienne, mais pour laquelle il devrait payer, encore et encore.  
Anubis retira vivement ses doigts, se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait. Le parfum de l'encens lui rappelait les vieux temples et les épices lui montaient à la tête, faisant battre douloureusement une veine à sa tempe.  
Ses doigts glissèrent, firent tomber le drap. Une voix dans sa tête cria « C'est qu'un gamin de 12 ans ! ». Et en effet, il n'avait rien d'un Loki. Certes, il avait cette physionomie pointue qui lui donnait un air rusé, mais les rondeurs de l'enfance s'attardant sur ses joues, ses épaules, ses mollets. L'éclat juvénile de sa peau délicatement rosée, les dents en perle qu'il apercevait entre les lèvres entrouvertes.  
Souffle doux et sans interruption. Abandonné.  
Une vague de culpabilité secoua Anubis, et sa main quitta le genou de Luka pour passer affectueusement sur ses cheveux, hésitant à les froisser par crainte de le réveiller.  
A son époque, les gamins de 12 ans étaient bien plus dégourdis et bien moins...  
Il chercha un mot pour définir l'impression que lui faisait Luka. Mais ce qui lui venait ne lui plaisait pas. Pas du tout.  
Attirant. Aguicheur. Attendrissant.  
Il s'ébroua, comme il l'eut fait sous forme canine. Il reconnaissait l'odeur à présent, et elle lui était familière. Il se redressa tandis que la réalisation se faisait lentement un chemin dans son esprit : elle lui était destinée. Il y avait une aigreur qu'il attribuait au vin de palmier, une pointe de cannelle, et de la myrrhe.  
Comment avait-il pu croire à de l'encens ? C'était impossible qu'il puisse oublier cette odeur. C'était celle dont il emplissait autrefois les corps.  
La tromperie n'en était que plus évidente.  
Anubis se mit à gronder, animal.  
Un sourire apparut, comme une comète traversant un ciel ténébreux, sur le visage pourtant inexpressif - une seconde auparavant - de Luka. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent, et aussitôt, son regard se mit à briller d'une lueur jaunâtre, enflammée, qui s'étendit à tout son être. En à peine le temps d'une respiration, Luka le faible humain dont l'innocence honteuse avait su toucher Anubis, se changea en Loki.  
Et le pire, c'était qu'Anubis avait presque du mal à faire la différence, floué qu'il était.

Chassant l'endormissement de ses yeux en frottant ses cernes du bout des doigts, Loki s'éveilla complètement, son sourire s'épanouissant comme une plante grimpante avide de soleil.  
Anubis balança entre le désir d'affronter et celui de fuir. Quand il commença de faire un pas mal assuré en arrière, c'était trop tard : il était piégé.  
Loki se passa la langue sur les lèvres et quitta sa couche ; il rejeta ses bottes avec une moue de dédain.  
« Ce n'est pas pratique, ça, que quand je me transforme, la tenue complète vienne avec... », marmonna-t-il en retirant un gant avec ses dents, pour ensuite enlever l'autre de ses doigts nus.  
Anubis tiqua. Il avait un peu de répit avant que le garçon ne se lance dans des accusations. Un rapide coup d’œil et il recula, tout en essayant de rester digne.  
\- Restez là, susurra Loki.  
Vif comme un cobra, il lança son bras et agrippa la cravate d'Anubis, le tirant en avant, vers lui.  
L'égyptien trébucha et se retrouva nez à nez avec le sourire persistant du garçon, qui avait pris des accents moqueurs. Il se redressa et arrangea sa cravate.  
\- Très amusant, grogna-t-il en s'assurant que la croix ansée qu'il portait était toujours bien à sa place.  
\- Je me doutais que ce serait vous.  
Anubis haussa un sourcil, cachant à la perfection son malaise.  
\- La dernière fois, vous êtes parti vite, sans même laisser un nom, et puis vous aviez dit qu'on se reverrait. Ça n'a pas été difficile de faire le rapprochement avec ce chien bizarre qui me suivait partout, et les leçons d'histoire à l'école...  
\- Tu es un garçon intelligent, déclara calmement l'égyptien.  
C'était évidemment le cas. Loki n'était pas connu pour être un idiot. Il s'était laissé avoir par l'apparente banalité de son enveloppe humaine. Un tour vieux comme le monde.  
C'était plutôt lui, l'idiot...  
\- Alors, demanda le garçon à voix basse. Vous êtes...vous êtes celui qui m'a tué...enfin l'autre Loki...  
\- Ta précédente incarnation.  
Les yeux rougeoyants crépitèrent dans le noir.  
\- Mais cette fois, vous n'êtes pas venu pour ça.  
\- Non, répliqua Anubis avec fermeté.  
Il n'était pas sûr de pourquoi, réellement, il était venu, mais ce n'était certainement pas pour faire couler le sang.  
Il pensait que Loki allait lui rire au nez, dire quelque chose de désagréable ; mais encore une fois, il le surpris en gardant le silence. Il semblait réfléchir.  
\- Ce qui est arrivé...à ton ancien moi, est arrivé il y a très longtemps. Tu as la liberté de choisir..., dit Anubis pour combler le vide qui s'étirait.  
\- Vous m'avez dit que c'était dans ma nature...  
\- En tant que dieux, nous pouvons aller bien au delà de ce qui est naturel ou non, répliqua assez vivement l'égyptien, avant de se morigéner intérieurement : ne pas commencer à donner des excuses et à discuter.  
Il devait sortir d'ici au plus vite avant que la mère de Luka ne se réveille ou qu'ils ne fassent trop de bruit.  
Ou que quelque chose de pire arrive. Il avait vu l'action de ses mains sur la peau satinée; et l'envie frémissante dans son bas-ventre, réprimée, d'en avoir encore, plus de contact et de chaleur, le rongeait de plus en plus. Désir de moiteur ; et fantasme de l'étroitesse du sarcophage sur ce petit lit aux draps en vrac. La fatigue ne l'aidait pas à penser mieux, à penser droit. Il laissa ses regards vagabonder rêveusement sur les plis tentateurs du drap blanc, afin d'éviter de dévisager le garçon.  
Il n'était pas ce genre-là. Mais nier l'envie ne la faisait pas disparaître, au contraire. Plus il la redoutait, plus elle semblait insister.  
Et Loki n'aidait en rien.  
\- Au delà. C'est vrai...  
Petite main blanche sur veste noire. Anubis tressaillit, recula à nouveau. Une flammèche hérissa le regard dépité de Loki qui grinça des dents.  
\- Comme tu l'as dis, je suis plutôt malin.  
Sa main agrippa le tissu pour ne pas lui permettre de fuir.  
\- Et je crois savoir pourquoi tu es venu.  
Anubis fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'il était passé au tutoiement. Il grogna :  
\- Comment pourrais-tu ?  
« Alors que moi-même, je l'ignore. », termina-t-il en pensée.  
\- C'est assez simple à deviner, chuchota Loki en défaisant sa tunique d'une main.  
Le vêtement tomba au sol et le bruit fit frémir Anubis de la tête aux pieds. Il se pencha involontairement vers le garçon pour recueillir ses paroles. Il voulait savoir ce que le garçon avait compris.  
\- Je ne sais pas tout. Si c'est du remord, de la perversité ou un intérêt mal placé, murmura-t-il en le poussant légèrement.  
Le dos d'Anubis cogna contre un mur. Loki prit sa nuque et vînt effleurer ses lèvres.  
\- Mais quoiqu'il en soit, je parie qu'on peut trouver de quoi nous satisfaire tous les deux, susurra-t-il avec la plus grande lascivité.  
Provisoirement vaincu, Anubis courba l'échine et se laissa enivrer par la douce odeur qui planait dans la chambre – et que Luka avait préparé en attendant sa venue, sachant qu'il y serait sensible et incapable d'y résister. Se laissa enivrer par les petites mains autoritaires si fragiles qui voulaient apprendre ses premières armes.  
Il avait cru que Luka Asling n'était qu'un gamin, et encore une fois, il avait eu tort. Tellement tort.


End file.
